


Muse Music Reunion

by waterwitch5031



Series: Love Live timeskip series [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Nozomi is gay, Separations, Timeskip, Useless Lesbians, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwitch5031/pseuds/waterwitch5031
Summary: It's been 2 years since Muse disbanded and our 9 girls went their separate ways. But on the day of Maki, Rin and Hanayo's graduation all the members of Muse meet up for a reunion. But old feeling never truly disappear. What deep secrets will come to light during this reunion.This Beginning chapter in my 'Love Live Timeskip' series focuses on Eli Ayase and Nozomi Toujou as they deal with Loneliness and Longing during their reunion.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Kira Tsubasa/Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Love Live timeskip series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806046
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Muse Music Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter focuses on Nozomi Toujou and Eli Ayase and is part of my 'Love Live Timeskip' series.
> 
> More chapters and other pairings to follow

**NozoEli: I never should've let you leave me (Part 1)**

New Years for Muse was always a special time. The…..one time they’d done it before this. Despite the group breaking up and moving on a year before. They’d all managed to fly in for Maki, Rin, and Hanayo’s last year at Otonokizaka high. It was a reunion filled with many hugs and tears from girls who saw each other far too sparsely. But for one Eli Ayase, The reunion felt more special than ever. Eli had elected to study in Russia for her college years, Leaving her more detached from the girls she once called her family only 2 years ago.

She could scarcely believe how much everyone had changed. Nico, now a professional idol, was over by Maki’s side predictably (She hadn’t left Maki’s side since she landed). Nico was still as short as ever; But to her credit her long black hair flowing behind her made her look far more mature. Maki by her side had kept a fairly similar appearance from 2 years ago. But Eli couldn't get over the green bow-tie that rested on her chest. She felt like a mother watching her child grow up.

Honoka, Umi and Kotori all sat on a bench. Umi scolding Honoka for something or another. In typical fashion for those three, They’d all found a college they could go to together in Tokyo. _They look so happy together. Why didn’t you stay?_ It was an intrusive thought Eli quickly shook away. Focusing on the girls again

Honoka looked far more boyish now, Her hair cut short with a small braid running across the side. Flanking her Kotori looked almost the exact same besides a lovely sapphire earring in her ear, Eli remembered Umi buying it for her on Muse’ last day together. Umi similarly looked nearly the same, She carried a diamond necklace Kotori had bought her at their graduation

Finally she saw Rin and Hanayo standing by a window pointing at passing planes as they went by. Rin had a black headband around her short hair, Eli was almost certain she was taller than 2 years ago. Hanayo for her part had her hair in a small side bun. 

Eli let a small smile run across her face, Everyone had grown but it all felt so familiar. She clapped her hands together to get the girl's attention on her. She smiled as memories of starting practice everyday flooded her thoughts.

“Alright girls. Let's get going.” She grabbed her bag and popped up the handle with a _Click!_

“Awww. I wanted to look at the planes some more, Nya~” Rin whined as she grabbed her and Hanayo’s bag

“We’ve been here for 2 hours watching planes” Maki said with a small grin

“But they’re so coooool” Rin stretched her hands her hand out wide and dramatically to simulate a plane, Getting a giggle from Hanayo

“Tsubie’s plane is running behind. She’ll meet us at the house” Honoka informed the group as they all started to stand up and head towards the exit.

“You’d think a professional idol would be more punctual.” Nico said with a very dramatic huff. Getting a light bonk and a “Be quiet” from Maki.

“I’ll call a cab. Eli why don't you go grab Nozomi from the bathroom~” Kotori said a surprisingly teasing tone and a wink. Eli’s face went red for a moment as she quickly turned away. _What in the world had Kotori meant by that????_

“I-I’ll meet you girls out front. Umi, Make sure no one gets lost” Eli said before quickly walking off in the direction Nozomi had gone. Mostly so the girls wouldn’t see how flustered she was.

Eli pushed her way past the bustling crowds in the airport. It was a claustrophobic nightmare. Still, after far too many apologies and almost making an old woman drop her pastry. Eli had finally made it to the washroom Nozomi had gone into.

“Nozomi! C’mon everyone is leaving.” Eli yelled into the bathroom, waiting a few seconds with no response. “Nozomi! You’re worrying me” She groaned and started to step into the bathroom. _She hasn't changed at all, still causing problems._ She grimaced as she stepped in. She fully expected some trick or trap from Nozomi just like when they were younger. A part of Eli missed it, The fun she would have with Nozomi when they were together

Instead Eli was greeted by Nozomi simply standing face away from Eli as she hunched over, Her body rose and fell ever so slowly…. Nozomi was crying, Eli felt almost petrified as she saw the sight before her. 

“Hey Nozom-” She couldn’t finish her sentence as Nozomi threw herself into Eli, Nearly causing Eli to fall over from the sudden weight of Nozomi. “Hey...Its all right.” She stroked Nozomi’s soft hair, The smell sending a shockwave through her body. She prayed Nozomi couldn’t tell she was blushing.

“Mmmm” Nozomi mumbled something into Eli’s breasts that was unintelligible

“What was that?”

“Mmmmm”

“Nozomi I cant understand you”

“ _Elichi still feels just like she used to….”_ Eli’s face went red as a tomato as Nozomi giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around her prize.

“N-Nozomi!!!! You-” Eli was speechless In the face of Nozomi’s teasing. She was out of practice; And it wasn't exactly an unpleasant feeling anyway.

“Though I think Elichi has gotten a bit fatter” Nozomi said pinching a bit of Eli’s stomach. “Its okay. Elichi is even cuter this way” She giggled, Her fake crying act completely dissipated.

“Jeez….Nozomi. You made me worry.” Eli said lightly swatting away at Nozomi’s hand. “You haven't changed at all” She said with only half-hearted anger.

“Hehe….Sorry sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. I haven't gotten to see Elichi since….” Eli noticed Nozomi’s smile falter just a bit before she quickly shut off whatever she was thinking and proceeded to start walking out of the bathroom. Eli following shortly after

“Well we’re all here together now.” Eli put a comforting hand on Nozomi’s shoulder. Nozomi turned to her and suddenly Eli felt as if all her worries were gone in an instant. Nozomi’s soft and warm smile was all she had wanted for the past years. And it was everything she’d hoped it’d be.

“You’re right…” Nozomi paused for a moment before suddenly raising her hands up like a predator about to pounce. “And i'm not letting Elichi go ever again!” She yelled as she jumped up and pounced on Eli with a hug. Giggling wildly as she did.

“Nozomi...You’re causing a scene” Eli couldn't help herself from giggling as Nozomi rocked her back and forward. 

“Ah Ah Ah. No escaping for bad girls Elichi” Nozomi winked and moved herself so she was locking arms with Eli. “You’re under Nozomi’s Spiritual Watch now!”

Eli couldn’t help but smile at Nozomi’s constant teasing. It felt exactly like she’d never left. She stood herself straight and began to walk with Nozomi down the crowded airport halls.

“Lets not keep the other girls waiting Nozomi” Eli added with a soft smile

She had missed this feeling

End of part.


End file.
